


Longing For You

by Siberianskys



Series: Avengers Tower [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fix-It, M/M, Nick Fury Lies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22837396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys
Summary: Prompt: Camellia (Pink)--Longing For You
Relationships: Clint Barton & Tony Stark, Clint Barton/Phil Coulson
Series: Avengers Tower [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641490
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47
Collections: Allbingo





	Longing For You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Allbingo Valentines Fest.

Clint walked out of the elevator and onto the communal floor of Avengers Tower, his eyes locked on the vase of pink Camellias sitting on the coffee table. 

"They were delivered this morning," Tony said. 

"This wasn't your idea of a joke?" Clint asked. 

"I figured they were from Natasha?" Tony said. 

Clint pulled his mobile from his jacket pocket, dialed a number from memory and when the line was picked-up he snapped coldly, "I promise you, Nick, if I don't have Phil's location in the next hour, there won't be a place on this planet that you can hide."


End file.
